Por la eternidad
by Giuly De Giuseppe
Summary: [Spoiler manga]. El destino es curioso. Lograr que rivales consigan a amarse uno a otro no se observa todo el tiempo, no obstante, Gajeel y Levy son el modelo de que eso se logra y se puede recordar por la eternidad. [Esta historia participa en el primer concurso de fanfics para la página en facebook "FanFics Fairy Tail"]


**POR LA ETERNIDAD**

FAIRY TAIL ©HIRO MASHIMA

 **Sinopsis:** [Spoiler manga]. El destino es curioso. Lograr que rivales consigan a amarse uno a otro no se observa todo el tiempo, no obstante, Gajeel y Levy son el modelo de que eso se logra y se puede recordar por la eternidad. [Esta historia participa en el primer concurso de fanfics para la página en facebook "FanFics Fairy Tail"]

 **Nota de la autora:** Nunca escribí algo respecto al manga apenas saliera, sin embargo, ahora no pude evitarlo. No diré nada del manga, creo que el resumen ya dice mucho y para quienes no están al día, mejor no lean que se pierden de leer algo muy bueno. ¡Avancen con el manga y lleguen a este asombroso capítulo de dio origen a esta historia! Además, esta historia la aprovecho para hacerla participar del concurso donde aún no tenía clara una historia para postular y de eso debo decir que: _Fairy Tail no nos pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima y esta historia participa en el primer concurso de fanfics para la página en facebook "FanFics Fairy Tail"._

Aclaró que este texto o algunos párrafos, están en Facebook, pero no crean que me copie, este texto que está en una página que yo administró y, por ende, me pertenece.

* * *

 **Capítulo único** : Por la eternidad.

Empezaron como enemigos, rivales de gremio. Ella era integrante de Fairy Tail y él de Phamtom Lord. Levy McGarden era ella y él Gajeel Redfox. Ella era maga de escritura sólida y él un dragón slayer de hierro.

 _— ¡Gajeel Redfox de Phamtom Lord atacó a Shadow Gear! ¡Le declaró la guerra a Fairy Tail!_

 _— ¡Es un demonio!_

 _— ¡No puede ser! ¡Gajeel destruyó el gremio!_

 _— ¡Bastardo!_

Sí _,_ empezaron como enemigos, rivales de gremio y él dañándola a ella. ¿Motivo? Secuestrar a la amiga de ella, una maga estelar de nombre Lucy Heartfilia que tiempo después sería una aliada y compañera de gremio para él, pero sobretodo, sería _La Coneja_.

La maga de escritura de sólida y el dragón slayer de hierro, vaya a saber porque motivo, volvieron a encontrase, tiempo después, con él como nuevo integrante del gremio que había dañado y compartiendo lugar con los integrantes que había atacado. Eso Makarov no lo olvidaría, pero pese a eso, invitó a Gajeel a Fairy Tail ya que Juvia Loxar, su compañera también en Phamtom Lord, preguntaba por él (aunque en realidad, fueron las palabras de Makarov que lo terminaron por convencer).

 _— Hay mucha gente en el mundo a la que le gusta estar sola, pero no existe nadie en este mundo que soporte la soledad._

Las palabras aquellas, en un principio, no parecían parecer nada para el dragón slayer. Sin embargo, el tiempo diría lo contrario. Dicho tiempo, le hizo ver a Gajeel que podía pertenecer a Fairy Tail, pese a las dificultades.

 _— ¡Déjeme en paz! Yo solo…_

 _— Gajeel._

Dificultades que se disiparon por una maga enana que, pese al daño que le había ocasionado, confió en Natsu y en él para vencer a Laxus y toda su locura en el Festival Fantasía _._

 _— Venzan a Laxus, por favor. Son la única esperanza._

Después de eso, la victoria fue en las manos de él y el dragón slayer de fuego, anteriormente su rival de pelea y ahora su amigo.

Tras esa victoria que lo afianzo un poco más al gremio, siguieron su camino como compañeros de gremio e incluso como equipo en el examen para ser mago clase S, donde él no fue elegido como esperaba ya que no era muy querido (aún) debido a sus trabajos especiales. Por ende, la única forma de unirse a ese examen y vencer a quienes pretendía- _Erza, Mirajane o Gildarts_ \- debía hacerse compañero de alguien y ese alguien, era la maga enana de Levy McGarden. Aunque la unión haya sido muy peculiar.

 _— Sí quieres convertirte en una maga clase S, permíteme echarte una mano._

 _— ¡Gajeel!_

 _— Acabo de eliminar cualquier posible compañero tuyo, ¿verdad?_

 _— Pero tengo un cuerpo muy débil, no sirvo para luchar… Voy a perder igualmente._

 _— ¡No te rindas antes de empezar!_

 _— ¡Oye, suéltame!_

 _— Te voy a ayudar._

Ese día y en ese examen, pasaron muchas cosas e incluso su vida quedo congelada por siete largos años a causa de que si no, serían destruidos por el temible dragón Acnología. En esos momentos, se habían tomado con fuerza las manos y habían prometido entre miradas no soltarse por nada del mundo.

 _— Eres alguien muy pequeña y fácil de perder._

 _—…_

 _— No te alejes de mí._

 _— ¡Sí!_

Pasaron siete años congelados y al volver, ambos se dispusieron a entrenar para hacer valer lo fuerte que era su gremio. Empezaron desde abajo, pero mientras los puntos se acumulaban, ellos se miraban. Mientras él se coronaba ganador, ella lo miraba con añoranza y alegría. Pelearon con fuerza contra un dragón y sobrevivieron. Fueron capaces de vencer un poderoso demonio (con beso y todo).

Entre tanta pelea, aparecieron los dragones y entre ellos estaba el dragón de hierro. Metallicana, el padre adoptivo de Gajeel, aparecía tras estar catorce años perdido y, junto a esté, los dragones revelaban la gran verdad detrás de su desaparición el famoso 7 de julio del año 777 y tras decir eso, se perdieron definitivamente de la vida de sus hijos jurando protegerlos desde el otro lado.

 _— Así que este es el padre de Gajeel…_

 _— Gajeel…_

 _— Aún tienes esa mirada agresiva en tus ojos._

 _— ¡No jodas!_

Después llego la desaparición del gremio.

 _— Gajeel, este no es un lugar para dormir._

 _— Ah…_

Pero, pese a todo, siguieron juntos en el Consejo.

 _— El ataque contra Avatar está organizado, oficial Gajeel._

 _— Gee-hee, yo patearemos unos cuantos traseros de magos oscuros._

Luego de descubrir lo que estaba detrás de Avatar y la infiltración de Gray Fullbuster en dicho gremio, se reencontraron con sus amigos y volvieron a Fairy Tail para enfrentarse la nueva amenaza.

 _— Nos enfrentamos al Imperio Álvarez y sus Doce Spriggan._

Idas y vueltas, altos y bajos, pero en medio de la pelea contra un gran enemigo, Gajeel encontró el poder en el valor de ella por defenderlo.

 _— La verdad es que…desde el principio, no tuvo efecto alguno. Las partículas mágicas también pueden absorberse por la piel, ¿sabes? S-soy patéticamente débil, ¿verdad?_

 _— ¡¿Entonces por qué diablos viniste acá?!_

 _— Yo sólo…sólo quería salvarte…_

De ese poder, de ese impulso por protegerla, algo nació…

— _Según puedo recordar, siempre fui el que se quedaba atrás. Era más que frustrante… y tan patético que me hizo querer escapar de la vergüenza. Pero, sabes… ¡Eso ya no importa!_

…aquello que tanto se esperaba con añoranza…

 _— ¡Mientras pueda mantener a salvo a la mujer de la que me enamore, nada más importa!_

…nació su Dragón Force y su declaración de amor.

 _— ¡Traeré a Levy devuelta al gremio, sana y salva!_

Pero en el instante en que parecía que la victoria y el amor reinaban a favor de ellos, apareció el enemigo pretendiendo llevarse al dragón slayer al infierno frente a los ojos de una aterrada Levy.

 _— ¡No moriré sin premio!, ¡Me acompañaras por la eternidad!_

¿Qué pasaría entonces? ¿El final de ellos será un final en una tragedia romántica mal parodiada de Romeo y Julieta? Nadie sabe que planeaba el destino (El troll de Mashima) para ellos. Sin embargo, pasara lo que pasara con Gajeel y Levy, con el Gajevy o Gale, desde ahora y hasta que se muera el ultimo fanático de Fairy Tail…siempre, siempre...recordáramos a los magos que empezaron como rivales y terminaron como amantes. Una historia atípica, diferente, llena de bellos momentos que deseamos pasar tales como escuchar a un dragón slayer de hierro dedicarnos una canción a puro estilo suyo o ver a una maga de escritura solida escribirnos una de nuestras comidas preferidas con un pequeño corazón en la letra en donde se pudiera. Algo digno de llevar en nuestras mentes y reír al recordar,

.

.

 _Gajeel y Levy, por la eternidad en nuestras memorias._

 _._

 _._


End file.
